The present invention relates to buckles, especially those buckles made of a plurality of laminate plates, such as those employed in a vehicle safety belt system. More particularly, the present invention relates to buckles which are mounted or anchored to a structure, such as a vehicle, by means of a stiff member, such as a cable. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting means for attaching the buckle to the stiff member.
Safety belt buckles for vehicle safety belt systems which include a plurality of laminate plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,795 filed Sept. 16, 1974 and 3,911,236 and 3,919,508 both filed Feb. 12, 1974. Cables to connect a safety belt buckle to a vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,701 to Gilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,632 to Lindblad; and Canadian Pat. No. 916,902 to Kangol Magnet Ltd. claiming priority based upon British patent application 53535/69.
An object of the present invention is to minimize design changes which would be necessary to attach a known laminate buckle to a stiff member for mounting on a structure, such as a vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for attaching a laminate buckle to a stiff member which is strong, simple in design and convenient to manufacture and assemble.